1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means for the introduction, dispersion and mixing of a first fluid into a second fluid, and more particularly to an injector for the first fluid adapted to extend transversely across a conduit containing a flow of the second fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fluid injector of the present invention may be utilized whenever it is desired to inject one fluid into the flow of another with mixing of the two. While not so limited, for purposes of an exemplary showing the fluid injector of the present invention will be described in its use as a rinse aid injector in the rinse water supply pipe of a commercial dishwasher.
In the typical commercial dishwasher, tableware is caused to pass therethrough on a conveyor. During its passage, the tableware is subjected to a preselected combination of washing and rinsing steps. Near the end of its passage through the dishwasher, the tableware is subjected to a final rinse. The final rinse water is sprayed upon the tableware by one or more spray arches or nozzles. It is desirable that the final rinse water contain a small amount of rinse aid, thoroughly mixed therewith. The rinse aid causes the final rinse water to sheet off the tableware, preventing the formation of spots and films thereon.
In the usual prior art practice, the rinse aid is introduced into the supply pipe for the final rinse water spray nozzles, upstream of the nozzles. To accomplish this prior art workers have utilized a rinse aid injector to port rinse aid fluid through the side of the supply pipe. In its most usual form, the injector comprises a simple fitting connected to a source of rinse aid fluid under pressure and having a nose portion adapted to be threadedly engaged in a female pipe port in the final rinse water supply pipe. The nose of the rinse aid injector extends into the supply pipe only a little distance, if at all. Thorough mixing of the rinse aid fluid in the final rinse water has not hitherto been accomplished at the point of introduction of the rinse aid fluid into the final rinse water. The greater the viscosity of the rinse aid fluid, the greater is its tendency to simply flow along the inside surface of the supply pipe. Since the final rinse water supply pipe usually contains a rinse water valve and a siphon breaker, the rinse aid fluid must be introduced into the supply pipe down stream of these elements and therefore the length of supply pipe upstream of the nozzles and available for mixing is limited. Typical flow rates of the rinse water through the supply pipe are low and develop little turbulence. These factors inhibit thorough mixing. Prior art workers have generally counted upon the presence of one or more 90.degree. bends in the supply pipe to assist in mixing.
The rinse aid injector of the present invention is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to install and provides thorough mixing and dispersion of the rinse aid fluid into the final rinse water at and immediately downstream of the injector.